Juegos de Amor y Venganza
by Kahia-chan
Summary: Se trata de la hija de Remus, la cual esta del lado oscuro por orden de su madre
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola gente, este es mi primer ff que hago yo sola (ya que el otro que estoy mandando lo estoy haciendo con una amiga) Espero que lo disfruten mucho, y que los satisfaga (en verdad me alegraría mucho), pero igual si no les gusta, igual me gustaría escuchar su opinión y sus ideas para poder hacerla mejor. O la persona que quiera escribir algo conmigo que me mande un correo o me mande un review y que me diga cual es su idea.**

**Sango 3600**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este ff pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers ----- excepto Sakaki y Yosuko (Que lastima) (Aunque no vale la pena que lo ponga. Ya todo el mundo lo sabe)

En el cementerio en las cercanías del Callejón de Diagon. Una mujer joven sufría la muerte de su hija, la cual había sido liberada del sufrimiento eterno de la vida por Lord Voldemort como premio por llevar a su padre a una muerte segura.

Fue una chica de apenas 11 años. La cual servia a Voldemort desde que era más pequeña. Nunca había fallado en ninguna misión (había matado a más de 200 personas) Nunca había sido descubierta y hacía muy bien su trabajo.

Se la había pasado la vida preguntando en donde estaba su padre, pero nadie lo sabía. Incluso su madre ignoraba su pregunta o le decía:

- Tu padre nos abandonó. Desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada nos dejo. La única persona que te quiere a su lado es Voldemort. Así que olvídate de ese estúpido.

Quería averiguar lo que pudiera acerca de él. No quería conocerlo, solo le haría unas cuantas preguntas y después lo mataría.

--------------FLASH BACK--------

Uno de esos días en que la niña no hacía nada más que pensar en el odio que sentía por su padre.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre tu padre?

- Porque quiero que me dé una explicaciones, y después lo mataré, señor - No me sirve, lo quiero vivo. Recuerda que no nos conviene matar a alguien que tenga tanto contacto con Harry Potter.

- Pero, señor, por favor... yo solo quiero saber la verdad. Es sierto, usted siempre ah sido como un padre para mi, pero quiero saber cosas sobre mi origen que solo él puede responderme.

- Ya has escuchado lo que dije, no quiero que Potter se de cuenta del plan que tengo preparado para su querido padrino, y tu padre es muy cercano a ellos dos

- Pero mi señor ¿porqué no puedo acercarme ni siquiera un centímetro a mi padre? Necesito las respuestas que usted no puede darme, lo único que quiero es saber el por que me abandonó.

- Si mi plan llega a cumplirse, talves te deje ir a te deje ir a verlo, pero no te prometo nada.

- Pero mi señor. ¿No cree que es más fácil que yo vaya a ver a mi padre para que ellos me tengan más confianza y después dar el golpe final?

- Posiblemente, pero... tu padre no es tonto, y yo tampoco. Sé que cuando estés con él le tomarás tanto cariño que dejarás de obedecerme.

- Eso jamás, nunca diga eso mi señor. Yo a usted le debo mi vida, no pienso traicionarlo. Usted siempre ha sido como un padre para mí.

- Más te vale que eso sea cierto, porque si no, te puede ir muy mal. Todavía no conoces la verdadera ira de Lord Voldemort.

- Señor, le juro mi lealtad, puede confiar en mí el cien por ciento. Nunca lo he defraudado, ¿o si?

- Hasta ahora no, pero cuando conozcas a tu padre conocerás la verdad de todo. Te prometo que si llegas a traicionar mi confianza te voy a matar.

- Lo sé señor.

- Ahora por favor vete, quiero hablar con tu madre. Tengo una nueva misión para ella.

- Pero... señor, estoy aburrida. Ni mi madre y usted quieren que yo estudie. Entonces ¿Qué voy a hacer para no aburrirme? Ya me sé la biblioteca de toda esta casa de memoria.

- Ve a estudiar magia oscura con los otros chicos. Nunca se sabe cuando necesitaremos de nuevo tu ayuda, y ahora estas perdiendo tu forma.

- Esta bien, con su permiso, señor.

Salió del cuarto en donde estaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

¿Cómo sería su verdadero padre? ¿Algún día sabría de él? ¿Por qué tanto su madre como Voldemort nunca le hablaron sobre él? Todos estos pensamientos surcaban en su mente en esos momentos. Hasta que en esos momentos...

- Oye, fíjate por donde caminas estúpida, tenías que ser mujer.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? Creo que al señor no le gustara saber que me llamaste estúpida, ¿o si?

- Lo siento mucho, señorita, no sabía que era usted con la que había chocado.

- ¿Por qué no te callas y te vas? No quiero ver tu cara, así que desaparece de mi vista.

Sí, señorita, lo siento muchisimo.

De la habitación de la cual salió la niña, una mujer muy joven entró a la habitación casi temblando.

- Dime Yosuko, ¿por qué Sakaki quiere estar con su padre? Me dijiste que jamás me preguntaría ni su nombre.

- Lo siento mucho, señor, pero creo que es tiempo de que sepa quien es su padre. Que ella solamente fue un error.

- Claro que no. No puede enterarse de que ese estúpido nunca supo de su existencia por insistencia mía. Además no te conviene abrir la boca si quieres seguir viviendo.

- Esta bien, señor, pero... no estoy muy segura de que ella se resigne. La conozco también como si en verdad la amara, pero igual, no puedo hacerlo.

- Esa chica es mi hija. No permitiré que le digas la verdad.

- Esa chica es la hija de Re... otra persona. Solo quiero que ella sepa quien es.

- ¿Eres tonta? Claro que no se lo dirás. Quedara encantada con él.

- Lo detestará, ya lo verás.

- No lo creo, espero que no me desobedezcas o te podrá ir muy mal.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor?

- Claro que sí. No te mande a llamar solo por lo de tu hija.

- ¿Una nueva misión?

- Así es, quiero que mantengas vigilados a Potter y a todos sus amigos. Quiero saber de cada movimiento que puedan hacer.

- Esta bien, señor como usted ordene.

- El único que aún te cree inocente es el padre de tu hija, así que trata de sacarle toda la información posible.

Pero... señor... no cree que es mejor que su hija sería la que debería enfrentarse a él. Así lo hará todo más fácil, digo nadie sospecha de ella.

- Talves más adelante pueda ser que la mande a ella, pero por ahora, prefiero que se quede aquí.

Sí, señor ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Nada, puedes irte, pero espero no enterarme de algo desagradable después.

Gracias, señor. Ahora mismo iré a cumplir con mi misión.

Sin decir más Yosuko salió de la habitación, sin poder pensar más que en la sorpresa que le daría a su ser amado y en su hija haciendo preguntas sobre él.

Al encontrarse con su madre en el pasillo, Sakaki se detuvo frente a ella, pero no tuvo la misma respuesta por parte de ella.

- Deberías estar en clases a esta hora, ¿qué haces fuera de tu clase? ¿Qué haría nuestro señor si se diera cuenta que estas fuera de tus clases?

- Nada, supongo. Nisiquiera se atreve a gritarme, sabe que hago bien mi trabajo.

- Lo sé, pero deberías ir. Ya sabes que siempre aprendes más cosas para defenderte con las artes oscuras. Talves el día que necesitemos de un conjuro de esos y tu no hubieras ido a clases ¿qué pasaría con nosotros?

- Bueno, no lo sé, talves todos seamos atrapados por los aurores, ¿o no?

- De eso mismo te estoy hablando. Haslo por tu padre, si es que algún día quieres conocerlo.

- Bueno... esta bien, iré a mis clases.

- Corre, no quiero verte fuera de clases, vete ahora.

- Sí, mamá.

Sin poder decir nada más Yosuko desapareció dejando sola a su pequeña hija. La cual formulaba preguntas en su cabeza, preguntas a las cuales no podía darles respuesta ella sola.

¿Por qué me mi madre me odia tanto? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hable con Voldemort y por eso esta así? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se la tiene contra mi? ¿Alguien podría decirme que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

No podía dejar de preguntarse ese tipo de cosas cuando veía a su madre cada día, ya no sabía que hacer para ser querida en ese lugar, pero igual estaba divirtiéndose mucho matando gente por todo lado.

Siguió caminando hacía su clase, sin darse cuanta de lo que planeaban hacer Voldemort y su madre. Lo único que sabía es que al día siguiente iría a ver cual era esa misión tan importante que tendría que realizar su madre.

**Bueno, esté fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que no solo disfruten de este capítulo, sino también de todos los que sigan. Decidí escribir este fanfic para ensañarle a una persona que las mujeres podemos escribir bien.**

**Bueno, los dejo por ahora, hasta que mande mi segundo capítulo. Cosa que todavía no escribo, pero ya tengo la idea. ¡¡Que bien!! ¡¡Que bien!!**

**A la persona que quiere comunicarse conmigo, solo mándenme un review o agréguense a** **mi msn.**

**Bueno, ahora si me voy, espero que les haya gustado y que lean los otros fanfics que pienso publica.**

**Besos**

**Sango 3600 **


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y que me manden reviews, de lo contrario me daré por vencida y no publicaré más de este fic. No importa, solo me gustaría saber sus opiniones y sugerencias para futuros capítulos.

Bueno, no tengo muchos reviews que contestar, pero aquí estoy otra vez, y no les pienso quedar mal:

**Sara Fenix Black: **Que bueno, me alegro que te gustara mi fic. La verdad no creí que fuera tan buena, ya que es el primer fic que hago sola (por eso tenía miedo) La verdad es que no sé de donde saque que Sakaki fuera hija de Remus, pero bueno, no creo que sea una idea desagradable... Y lo de los mortífagos, bueno, a eso tampoco le encuentro explicación cuerente, solo mi imaginación (creo que la deje volar un poco). Espero que recomiendes mi fic con tus amigas y con tu hermana, la verdad me gusta conocer gente nueva y tener muchos amigos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Rubymoon Faith: **¡¡¡¡¡Gomen, hermanita!!!!! (Perdón) Pero es que lo que pasó fue que nunca me preguntaste sobre este fic, así que no te dije nada. Pensé que no te iba a interesar, pero que se le va hacer, uno siempre se da cuenta tarde, y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había publicado, digo, no hay nada que perder cuando uno quiere probar sus capacidades como escritor. Bueno, Sakaki tenía que ser hija de algún merodeador, y quien mejor que Remus. Míralo de este lado: James esta muerto, Peter es del bando de Voldemort, hijas de Sirius ya hay muchas (no me gustaría copiarle la idea a Sara y al montón de gente que ha inventado hijas de Sirius) el único disponible era Remus.

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Fanny por su cumpleaños, espero que te guste (aunque no me tarde ni una semana para hacerlo) Eres una gran amiga, y por eso te digo que este capítulo es solo tuyo, disfrútalo. **

**(No creo que haga falta poner el Disclaimer, ya que todos saben que solo tres personajes fueron inventados por mí)**

Al día siguiente, Sakaki se levantó temprano, cosa que era realmente extraña en ella, pero las ansias de saber que clase de misión tendría su madre esta vez no la dejaba dormir.

- ¡Que milagro verla por aquí tan temprano, señorita!

- ¿Te molesta?

- Cla... claro que no, señorita. Eso jamás, discúlpeme.

- Que yo sea la favorita de Voldemort, no quiere decir que tenga que ser tratada diferente a todas las demás chicas de este lugar. No me tengas miedo.

- Mmmm... si usted lo dice.

- Robert, no me gusta que la gente se aleje de mi solo por ser la favorita de Voldemort. Así que llámame por mi nombre y háblame de tu.

- Pero... es que...

- Por favor.

- Bueno, esta bien, pero dime ¿qué haces fuera de tu cama tan temprano? Digo, eres a la única persona a la que no despiertan temprano

- Voy a salir un rato, quiero ir a caminar un rato. Quiero estar sola, olvidarme de todo.

- ¿Sola? Pero...

- ¿Pero? No quiero escuchar un pero de tu parte.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hoy, Sakaki?

- Quiero que le mientas a todos.

- ¿QUÉ YO HAGA QUE? Tu misma sabes que el señor oscuro me matara si sabes que saliste y yo te encubrí.

- Hazlo por mí, por favor. Te prometo que... salgo contigo si lo haces, ¿sí? Por favor.

- No lo sé, es que yo...

- Si tanto me quieres, como dicen los rumores, por favor hazlo. Te prometo que no me pasará nada.

- ¿Pero si no es así? ¿Si algo llega a pasarte?

- Te preocupas demasiado, pero bueno, buscaré a otra persona para que lo haga.

- No, está bien, lo haré. Espero que el señor oscuro no se de cuenta de que te ayude a escapar, porque si no, me arrancará la cabeza. En los problemas en que me metes tú, no lo puedo creer.

- Gracias Robert, te debo una. Adiós.

Siguió caminando hacía la salida, pero tuvo que detenerse porque su madre estaba apunto de salir de la mansión y se dirigía hacía el norte.

La siguió hasta la estación donde tomaron el tren que las llevaría a Londres (donde era la primera misión que por alguna razón Voldemort no había querido que hicieran juntas).

Cuando se montó al tren, le faltó poco para ser descubierta por su madre que estaba muy cerca de ella. Así que bajo la mirada, y así se mantuvo todo el camino hasta que su madre bajó del tren; y Sakaki bajó tras ella.

"¿Adónde vas, mamá? ¿De nuevo poniéndote en peligro por ese hombre que te inspira tanto miedo?

La siguió de lejos... Se puso encima su capa invisible y se acercó a su madre, la cual esperaba a alguien sentada en una mesa de un restaurante tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

Unos diez minutos después, llegó un hombre joven, de estatura mediana, rubio, de ojos cansados.

- Me alegra verte, Remsie, pero llegas tarde.

- Bueno, he estado un poco ocupado. La verdad si no me hubieras dicho que era importante, no hubiera podido venir.

- Vamos, Remsie, no seas así conmigo. Después de todo hace años que no nos vemos.

- Harry no anda lejos de aquí, se supone que debo cuidarlo, y tú estás interrumpiendo mi labor.

"Vaya, no te haces cargo de mí, pero sí de un desconocido. Como lo odio, no me gustaría verle ni la cara, pero si quiero tener venganza, tengo que saber como es él"

- Lo lamento, pero, ¿por qué no lo traes aquí con nosotros? Así no te daré solo a ti la gran noticia que tengo que darte.

- Se nota que es algo muy importante, y que te tiene muy feliz, ¿de qué se trata?

- Es una super noticia, pero parece que no te importa mucho...

- No es eso. Recuerda, luna llena.

- Oh, es verdad.

- Mejor dejamos esto para otro día, Yosuko.

- ¿Entonces no interesa saber nada de tu hija?

- ¿Hija? ¿De que hija me estás hablando? Yo no tengo hijas.

- Que yo no te haya dicho sobre nuestra hija, no quiere decir que no la tengas.

- ¿Yo tengo una hija? Eso quiero verlo.

"Y ahora dudas de mi existencia, cuando tú fuiste el que nos abandonaste cuando mamá te dijo que estaba embarazada"

- Es muy hermosa, se parece mucho a ti. Hasta tiene tus ojos.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando la niña nació?

"Ahora resulta que te lavaron el maldito cerebro. No lo puedo creer... sólo ha pasado una hora y ya me ha negado dos veces. Quiero matarlo ya, no quiero que siga con vida. Quiero acabar con él con mis propias manos"

- ¡Mi querido Remsie, hay muchas cosas sobre mí que todavía no sabes! Así como tampoco sabes nada de ella.

- ¿Como que mis amigos tenían razón en que eres una mortífaga?

- ¿Mortífaga, yo? Por favor, Remsie, no le vas a creer más a Sirius que a mí, ¿verdad?

- Pues... no sé, tal vez sí. Si me ocultaste lo de mi hija, otra mentira para ti no será ningún problema.

- Pero, Remsie...

- ¿Al menos voy a poder verla? ¿Qué te parece mañana?

"No le dirás que sí, ¿o sí, mamá? Por favor, que diga que no. No sé qué soy capaz de hacer si lo tengo enfrente. Lo más probable es que lo mate"

- Por mí hubiera estado bien, pero tiene clases mañana, y no la dejaré faltar ni un solo día... y también le quiero evitar un disgusto a ella. No quiere ni verte, le dije que nos abandonaste cuando supiste que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Por qué? Nunca las hubiera abandonado... Tú lo sabes, ¿o no?

- Tú siempre tan inocente, mi querido Remsie, pero no me conviene hablar ahora sobre cosas que tú no comprendes.

- ¿No te conviene hablar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por miedo a los que piense la gente de ti? Quiero a mi hija conmigo mañana mismo.

- ¡No puedes obligarla! Ella no te quiere, Remus. No servirá de nada que trates acercarte a ella: es igual a ti. Se esconde de las cosas que no le gustan.

- Solo quiero pasar la tarde de mañana con ella, ¿puedes entenderlo? También es mi sangre. Quiero saber cómo se siente y si es feliz.

"Claro que soy feliz, maldito estúpido. Solo me darían nauseas si mamá permite que pasemos la tarde de mañana juntos."

- Claro que es feliz, ¿o crees que por no tenerte cerca no es feliz? Pues te equivocas.

- Sabes que no me daré por vencido, así que o pasa mañana la tarde conmigo o la voy a buscar a tu casa.

- No me amenaces, Remus. No permitiré que te acerques a ella; ya mucho daño me has hecho desconfiando de mí.

- Lo sé, lo siento, pero no por eso tenías que esconderla de mí.

- No era de ti, era de Quien Tu Sabes. Por alguna razón todavía anda tras su cabeza.

- Por eso mismo te pido que la dejes vivir conmigo un tiempo. Así no correría peligro, la Orden la protegería igual que lo hace con Harry.

- ¿Crees que te daría a mi única hija? No pienso separarme de ella, es lo único que tengo.

- Las espero a las 11 de la mañana aquí mismo. No me quiero tomar la molestia de ir a buscarlas. Bueno, nos vemos, Harry ya debe haber terminado de comprar sus cosas para este año.

- Remsie, amor, ¿no querrás...?

Pero Remus contestó de una manera que Yosuko no se esperaba. Se levantó y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

- ¡Oh, Remsie! No puedo creerlo: tan inocente como siempre. Aún confías en mi, ¡oh gran error! Ahora verás lo que significa dejar de confiar en mí. Mi querido Remsie, siempre serás mi amor, pero nunca más volveré a caer.

"No puedo creer lo estúpido que es. ¿Aún no sabe que en mamá nadie puede confiar? Como lo odio, solo quiero que Voldemort me pida matarlo para poder hacerlo."

Sakaki salió corriendo, no podía esperar a que su madre decidiera mover el maldito trasero para moverse de ese lugar, y aún tenía que ir a salvar a Robert.

Al llegar a la casa, no se encontró con nadie, ya todos los chicos estaban en sus cuartos. Así que fue hacia el cuarto donde debía encontrarse Voldemort.

- ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

- Lo lamento, señor... yo solo...

En ese instante vio que Robert también estaba ahí. Atado y con muchas heridas visibles.

- Este chico... Sé que ha estado ayudándote, y por eso lo pagará. ¡Llegas en buen momento, así aprenderás a no desobedecerme!

- No, señor, no lo lastime. Haré lo que usted quiera, pero no le haga daño.

- Este será el peor castigo que hayas presenciado, para que veas lo que se le hace aquí a los traidores.

Sakaki se tapó la boca con las manos, no soportaba verlo ahí, atado, sin poder defenderse. Sabía lo que le esperaba a Robert, así que cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

"¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! Lo ha matado por mi culpa. Por protegerme. ¡No puede ser!"

La acostumbrada risa estridente de Voldemort apareció apenas se oyó el cuerpo caer al piso

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se pone en mi contra? ¿Por qué la gente que más quiero siempre se aleja de mí? ¿Por qué al chico que siempre me gustó? ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas de los ojos de Sakaki no paraban de salir. Su dolor era tan grande como para poder soportarlo.

- Me traicionó, no quiso decirme en donde diablos estabas, y por eso pagó un alto precio.

- ¡Me voy, no pienso seguir viviendo en el mismo techo que usted!

- No tienes a donde ir, ¿o sí?

- Ya pensaré en algo, pero créame que en cualquier lugar estaré mejor que aquí. La verdad, usted da asco.

- ¡Maldita mocosa! Ya te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho. Ahora vete, no quiero que vuelvas. Ya nunca sabrás quién es tu padre.

- Ya sé quién es. Sé cómo se llama, lo vi hoy cuando seguí a mi mamá.

- Ah, ya sabes que el viejo Remus es tu padre. Vaya, no me sorprende que la hayas seguido.

- Pues sí.

- No creas que por ser su hija te va a adorar. Te abandonó, no te quiere.

- Ya lo sé y no me importa. Puedo arreglármelas sin él y sin usted.

- Eso lo veremos. Mañana irás con tu madre a verlo y, después de eso, no quiero verte regresar a este lugar. Si quieres, vete a vivir con tu padre porque aquí no va a haber lugar para ti.

- Adiós, Lord Voldemort.

Salió de la habitación de Voldemort, aún sin saber que hacer. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que irse ese mismo día, pero a dónde, no lo sabía. Salió con su baúl lleno de cosas, pero sin saber a donde dirigirse.

"¿Que haré? No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí." "¿Por qué me meto en tantos problemas? ¡Tenía que ser yo!"

Iba caminando sola, sin rumbo y sin saber a donde ir; "Diablos, no puedo ver nada, si tan solo supiera donde me encuentro, todo sería más fácil."

¡_Lumus_!

Así fue, cuando se dio cuenta, tenía un autobús de dos pisos frente a ella.

- Sube, y te levaremos a donde tu quieras.

- Gracias, pero en este caso, yo no tengo a donde ir.

- Sube y te llevaremos a donde van los desesperados que se escapan de casa por alguna razón. Así mañana podrás pensar mejor las cosas.

- Bueno, no tengo a quien más recurrir.

Mientras tanto, Yosuko entró a la habitación donde Voldemort ya la esperaba y no parecía muy feliz.

- ¿Por qué demonios no cuidas bien a tu hija?

- Señor, no entiendo a que se refiere. Siempre he hecho lo que usted me ha pedido.

- Entonces ¿puedo saber por qué demonios Sakaki te siguió cuando ibas a verte con Remus?

- Yo... no lo sabía, señor. Sakaki es igual que su padre, entre más normas quiebre, mejor... Igual son todos sus estúpidos amigos; los cuales siempre desconfiaron de mi.

- ¡Y vaya que tenían razón para hacerlo!... Y más ahora.

- Lo siento, señor. Cuidaré mejor a Sakaki para que no se vuelva a meter en problemas.

- Más te vale, porque si esa niña es capaz de desobedecer de nuevo, te juro que la persona que desaparecerá del mundo serás tú.

- Entendido, señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

- No, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz.

Yosuko caminó muy aprisa al cuarto de Sakaki, la cual siempre había tenido uno de los cuartos más grandes del lugar, pero ella no estaba ahí, y sus cosas tampoco.

"¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Te voy a matar cuando te encuentre! Esta niña solo me está desgraciando la vida, recordándome mi pasado. ¡La odio!"

La llevaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde pidió que le dieran una habitación por esa noche. Eran las siete de la noche y ya se estaba muriendo de hambre; así que bajó de su habitación para poder comer algo, pero algo la sorprendió...

"No puede ser, ¿qué hace él aquí? No creí que lo vería tan pronto, y menos en este lugar". "¿Acaso esto es un complot en mi contra?" "¡¡¡Siiii, todos contra la enana!!! Ja, qué gracioso, ¿no? Veamos quien la hace sufrir más. 100 puntos si la haces llorar y 1000 si logras que se suicide. ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Quiero que termine!" "Aquí estoy. Estoy viva. Sí, viva, como jamás lo había estado antes. Mis emociones se están nublando. Nunca en toda mi vida había sentido tanta desesperación y tristeza."

**¡¡¡Hola!!!** **Espero que se encuentren bien, y que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Aun que me parece que lo deje muy corto, pero en fin, no tenía más ideas para continuar con este capítulo, así que decidí pasar al tercero; el cual espero que disfruten también.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes. No sin antes decirles que ¡¡Viva Sirius Black!!**

**Atte: Sango 3600 **


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste. La verdad no me gustó como quedo el segundo, ni siquiera sé porque mate a Robert (uu), pero bueno, son cosas que tienen que pasar por la vida de toda persona, pero después vienen tiempo mejores, y amores nuevos, pero eso después quizás se sabrá.**

**Atte: Sango 3600**

**Sara Fenix Black: **¡¡Hola!! ¿Todo bien? Bueno, a mi tampoco me gusto mucho el segundo capítulo, pero creo que este me quedo un poco mejor (al menos hacen sufrir a Yosuko) (ya Rubby lo estaba pidiendo). Espero que este sea más de tu agrado que el anterior. Te doy la razón, me adelante demasiado, sorry. Espero poder compensar lo del capítulo anterior en este. Ya he estado pensando en el final del fic, y no esta quedando tan mal como estaba pensando que me iba a quedar (yo y mi baja autoestima por la falta de reviews) uu. Pero no estoy triste en realidad, pienso que talves las cosas puedan mejorar más adelante, o no? Solo ustedes lo dirán. ¡Viva Sirius Black! Jijiji

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a RubymoonFaith (mi hermana) Gracias por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos (pleitos, travesuras, chistes, bromas) pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por confiar en mi siempre y contarme cosas que casi nadie sabe. Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo en leer mis historias para corregirles los horrores ortográficos. Gracias por todo hermanita, aunque esta vez no me hayas mandado ningún review, pero te lo perdono por dedicarme el cuarto capítulo de Marcada por la sangre. Este capítulo es para ti, disfrútalo mucho.**

No podía creerlo, por qué tenía que estar ella ahí, en ese momento cuando él estaba presente en ese mismo lugar con su gran grupo de amigos.

"¿Por qué diablos me fui de casa?" "Está tan feliz con sus amigos,

Terminó de comer rápidamente, mientras que sentía que su corazón no soportaba retener tanta tristeza y tantas ganas de llorar. Divisaba a su padre entre un grupo de niños de su misma edad enfrente de su mesa. No se atrevía a subir su mirada del plato.

"No quiero que me vea. Posiblemente mañana ya me encuentre viviendo con él." "Lo peor es que él esta cerca de la puerta por la cual se llega a las habitaciones." "Mejor me voy ya. Total, ya terminé de comer."

Se levantó pero, al hacerlo, las miradas de las personas de la mesa de enfrente se posaron en ella.

"Tengo monos en la cara, ¿o qué?" "¿Por qué diablos me miran así?"

Cuando pasó al lado de la mesa le sonrió a dos chicos pelirrojos que estaban aún comiendo; los cuales no dejaron de seguirla con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

-¿Qué piensas de ella, Fred? –dijo George con un cuaderno en la mano, el cual tenía nombre escritos en el.

-Pues se ve demasiado bien para mi gusto. Creo que deberíamos ponerla en la lista de chicas que queremos conquistar, ¿o no? –dijo Fred.

-Pues claro, no pensarás dejarla por fuera, ¿o sí? ¿No viste su sonrisa? –dijo George reviviendo las imágenes de la chica.

-Claro que la vi. Por eso no creo que deba estar en la lista de personas que debemos ignorar por ser feas hasta que mejoren –aseguró George con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, ya lo creo que es hermosa. No puedo creer que exista alguien como ella –intervino Ron

Hermione, al escuchar la opinión de Ron sobre la chica le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Me parece que son demasiado estúpidos como para darse cuenta de que esa niña puede ser una mortífaga. Recuerden que ahora el que no debe ser nombrado también está contratando niños –les recordó Hermione, mientras se tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla

-¿Una mortífaga? ¿Con esa cara de niña inocente? No puede ser –dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro que puede ser, Fred. Si no te has dado cuenta, ha utilizado todos los métodos para desacerse de Harry –repuso ella irritándose

-Todo el mundo sabe eso, Hermione. Pero no es culpa nuestra que a Ron le haya llamado la atención –repuso George.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir ya –dijo Remus, sin ocultar toda su alegría. –Mañana me espera un gran día.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es un día como todos los demás? –preguntó George con interés -¡Vamos a hacer bromas nuevas!

-Claro que no –respondió Remus con aire tranquilo. –Es un pequeño secreto, el cual tal vez conozcan pronto.

Subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación; la cual estaba cerrada como con 10 candados y un hechizo para que los gemelos no pudieran hacer de las suyas.

Al día siguiente, Sakaki no fue a desayunar. Se sentía muy nerviosa... sabía que pronto conocería a su padre.

La hora iba acercándose cada vez más, pero antes tendría que verse con su madre en el restaurante. Tomó el tren que la llevaría a su destino. Llegó dos minutos tarde, y ya su madre la esperaba.

-Llegas tarde. Sabes que detesto que me hagan esperar –dijo Yosuko irritada.

-Lo siento, me quede dormida un rato más de lo que debía.

-No me lo tienes que decir, pero ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó Yosuko al

ver que su hija se sentaba frente a ella.

-Bien, en lo que se puede decir. Ayer vi a mi padre, estaba con sus amigos hablando alegremente –dijo Sakaki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo sabía. Me habías seguido aquel día. Por tu maldita culpa, mi amo casi me mata –dijo su madre enojada.

-¿Aún amas al que llamas mi padre? –preguntó Sakaki con interés

-Le tengo mucho cariño, nada más. Fue mi primer novio, y también el último –dijo Yosuko, mirando a Sakaki con desprecio.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar? ¿Y me regañas a mi por llegar 2 minutos tarde? Él esta peor que yo. Apuesto lo que quieras a que se quedó dormido.

-Remus no es así. Él esta muy ocupado. Más bien, está haciendo todo un milagro para venir a verte, así que quiero que te portes bien con él –ordenó Yosuko.

-¿Y si no quiero? Recuerda que tú y yo ya no vivimos bajo el mismo techo, así que no puedes darme órdenes –reprochó Sakaki burlonamente.

-No te burles de mí. Te arrepentirás muy pronto si insistes en hacerlo.

-No pensarás en volver con él, ¿verdad, mamá? No puedes... –dijo Sakaki, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué no? Es un chico tierno y aún es muy joven.

-Bueno... si tú lo dices... –repuso ella, mirando el cielo.

No pudieron seguir discutiendo pues tiempo más tarde se dieron cuenta de que Remus ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa.

-Remsie, no te escuché llegar –dijo Yosuko animadamente.

-Con el escándalo que se tienen ustedes dos, nadie me hubiera visto llegar.

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Yosuko con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ella es...? ¿Ella es mi hija? –dijo, mirando tiernamente a la niña que estaba sentada frente a él.

-Así es. Ella es Sakaki, tu única hija –respondió Yosuko.

-Mi... hija... –dijo Remus sin hacerse todavía a la idea de ser padre.

-Sí, soy su hija, a la cual usted nunca quiso –reprochó Sakaki.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo... no sabía que tenía una hija. Bueno, hasta ahora. Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría hecho cargo de ti, pero tu madre nunca me dijo nada sobre ti.

-¡ES MENTIRA, MAMA MISMA ME DIJO QUE TU NO ME QUERÍAS! ¡ME ABANDONASTE! –le gritó Sakaki furiosa.

-Yo... nunca te hubiera abandonado. Es más, siempre quise tener hijos y formar una gran familia. Por favor, tienes que creerme –dijo Remus con seriedad.

"No me digas que otra vez te dio amnesia temporal. Si quieres te ayudo a reponerte con un golpe. ¡Eres un estúpido, no puedes engañarme!". "No puedo evitar sentirme confundida. Por un lado estoy feliz de verlo, pero por otro quiero matarlo."

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

-Sólo pensaba... No me pasa nada malo, ¿por qué usted piensa que sí? –preguntó Sakaki desafiante.

-No... para nada, sólo preguntaba. Eres mi hija y me preocupa lo que te pase, ¿no lo crees?

-Eres un mal... –Sakaki fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Remus tiene razón –confesó Yosuko -El muy idiota nunca supo que tenía una hija. Yo se lo oculté y te hice pensar que él me había abandonado. Eres tan estúpida como tu padre.

-¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que todo es mentira!

-Siempre has odiado a la persona equivocada. ¡Qué tonta eres! Nunca pensé que las niñas fueran tan fáciles de engañar –repuso Yosuko.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Dime que es mentira! –dijo con gran angustia.

-Te dije la verdad, Sakaki.

-Sakaki, sé que en todo este tiempo que no he estado contigo me has necesitado, por eso te pido que me dejes acercarme a ti.

-Olvídelo, señor Remus Lupin. Nunca dejaré que se acerque a mi. Nunca lo necesite, y nunca lo voy a necesitar –dijo ella fríamente.

- Te aconsejo que no trates así a Remus.

-¿Y si no que? ¿Me vas a castigar? Se me olvidaba, ya no puedes hacerlo –dijo Sakaki burlonamente.

-No te burles de mí, te lo advierto –dijo Yosuko sacando su varita.

-¿Me estas retando, mamá? –preguntó sacando su varita también.

- ¡Ya basta! –gritó Remus –No se van a pelear aquí.

-¿Quiere apostar? –lo desafió Sakaki.

-Te mataré –le dijo Yosuko entre dientes -¡¡Avada Kedavra!!

-Sakaki ten cuidado.

- No tiene que decírmelo, no soy estúpida. Sé que ese ataque viene hacia mi –dijo Sakaki saliendo de la zona de peligro.

Aquel ataque fue a dar sobre los magos que estaban en la mesa de enfrente. Los cuales cayeron al piso uno por uno.

-Sakaki ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

-Ja, como si le importara, ¿por qué no me deja en paz? –le preguntó bruscamente.

-Soy tu padre, y me preocupas mucho.

-Claro, ¿igual que con Harry?

-Lo de Harry es muy diferente, sus padres murieron cuando él era solo un niño, y Sirius esta indispuesto, después de haber salido del velo. No hace otra cosa más que dormir.

-¿Quién le pidió esa explicación? No creo haberla pedido.

-Lo lamento, solo quería explicarte las cosas como realmente son.

- ¡Aléjese de mi! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio a usted, a ella y hasta mi propia vida!

-Sakaki...

-¡No quiero escucharlo! Lo único que voy a escuchar aquí es como ustedes se burlan de mi –dijo ella levantándose.

-Regresa aquí en este momento, Sakaki –ordenó Yosuko.

Sakaki salió corriendo. No sabía que más hacer, tenía ganas de llorar un rato. Así que se dirigió hacia el cementerio central de Hogsmeade donde estaba el cuerpo de Robert.

Apenas llegó a la tumba se sentó de rodillas frente a la lápida que tenía el nombre de su amigo, y comenzó a llorar.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estés muerto. Me siento muy sola y abandonada desde que tu no estas, y me parece que fue ayer cuando escuchaba aún tu voz –Su voz se iba entrecortando mientras iba hablando.

"¿Por qué nunca te dije lo que sentía? Soy tan estúpida, ahora ya no me queda nada sin ti."

-Esta distancia me esta matando, pero aunque nuestros mundos no estén unidos nunca más, te quedarás en mi para siempre –dijo con más tristeza –Me voy, pero no sin antes decirte que te amo.

Estaba de camino al Caldero Chorreante, cuando se detuvo en un parque, donde había muchos niños disfrutando el día con sus padres.

"Desearía tener un día tener a alguien tan especial a mi lado, pero no puedo engañarme. No tengo familia ni amigos. Me quede completamente sola en este mundo." –pensó, mientras se sentaba en un columpio vacío.

"¿Por qué diablos me fui de casa? Al menos ahí me sentía segura. La gente al menos era amable, aunque era más por miedo que por que les cayera bien."

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el llanto de un niño muy pequeño, el cual llamó su atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ayúdame a buscar a mi mamá, por favor –pidió el niño entre lágrimas.

-Claro, toma mi mano, y vamos a buscar a tu mami –dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

-Muchas gracias, señorita –dijo el niño con una triste sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando, cuando vieron a una joven desesperada.

-¡Mamá! –le gritó el niño corriendo para ir a abrazar a su madre.

-¡Tommy! ¡Que bueno que estas bien! –le dijo la joven abrazándolo.

-¡Muchas gracias, amiga!- dijo el niño soltando a su madre para volver donde se encontraba Sakaki.

-Sabes que no fue nada –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias –repitió el niño, abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias, niña –le dijo amablemente la madre del niño –Vámonos ya, Tommy.

-Adiós, amiga.

Por primera vez en todo el día se sintió feliz. Nunca en su vida había ayudado a alguien que valiera la pena, y eso la hacía sentirse feliz.

Nunca antes nadie la había llamado amiga, ni siquiera Robert lo hacía. Todos temían a lo que pasaría si se acercaban a ella.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante se había formado una nueva discusión, pero esta vez era entre Yosuko y Remus.

-Ya estarás feliz: ahora nos odia a los dos. ¡Eres una completa imbécil! ¡Nunca creí esto de ti! –le aseguró Remus –Me das asco.

- Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que decirle la verdad, ¿no era eso lo que querías? –preguntó ella burlonamente.

-Sí, pero no quiero verla sufrir... es mi hija.

-Y mía también pero, si tú la quieres, por mí puedes dejártela y vivir con ella el tiempo que se te pegue la maldita gana.

-¿Yo qué te hice? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo para que me negaras a mi propia hija y menos para que me hables como me estás hablando –le reprochó Remus, levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Remus Lupin, regresa aquí ahora mismo! ¡No puedes irte aún, todavía necesitamos hablar para que te aclare unos puntos!

-¡Ya basta, Yosuko! Déjanos en paz a mi hija y a mí, o te juro que las pagarás muy caras...

-¿Me vas a echar a Black si no lo hago? –se burlo ella -¿Acaso ya salió de Azkaban?

-No, pero tampoco estoy solo. Todavía me quedan las demás personas de la Orden.

-¿Esa bola de inútiles, fracasados? ¡Qué miedo me das! –exclamó ella sarcásticamente.

Remus no respondió, se levantó de la mesa y desapareció entre la multitud. Dejando a Yosuko con la palabra en la boca.

Un rato más tarde, Yosuko se dirigió a la guarida. Sabía que Voldemort esperaba saber todos los detalles de lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

-Ya cumplí la misión impuesta, señor.

-Eres rápida, Yosuko, serás recompensada por tu buen trabajo –dijo Voldemort con el tono frío que lo caracteriza.

-Muchas gracias, señor –respondió ella orgullosa.

-Espero que cumplas bien la siguiente misión.

-Claro que lo haré, mi señor –le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que destruyas a tu hija y a Remus.

-Pero mi señor, yo...

-Ya es hora de desaparecer de los estorbos, Yosuko. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano Sakaki comenzará a causarnos muchos problemas –dijo él bruscamente.

-Hoy estuve a punto de matar a esa niña tan insoportable, pero falle.

-¡Que tonta eres! Trataste de matarla frente a Remus. Ahora no le quitará los ojos de encima.

-Lo lamento, mi señor, no volverá a pasar.

-Más te vale. Olvida la misión, tendrás una nueva.

-¿Nueva misión? ¿Cuál es? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tienes que hacer que tu querido Remus vuelva a creer en ti. Nos conviene que Remus vuelva a estar de tu lado.

-Señor, no puedo hacer eso. Remus... no volverá a creer en mi ¿No cree usted que sería mejor que manipular su mente con la maldición de Imperius?

-No, sé que se resistirían. No te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo, porque veo que se te acabaron los planes inteligentes.

-Bueno, mi señor, ¿necesita algo más? – preguntó ella ofendida.

-No, puedes retirarte, ya no te necesito. Espero que recuperes pronto la inteligencia que has perdido.

-Si me disculpa, me voy a descansar.

-Si, no me des excusas no pedidas. Ahora vete.

Lo siento, con su permiso –salió de la habitación dando un portazo bastante fuerte.

"Dios, no lo puedo creer ¿por qué solo yo tengo tantos problemas?" –pensó mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

"¿Por qué me toco una hija como ella? Realmente es igual a su padre, son insoportables los dos."

Tiró un adorno contra el espejo gigante, y este se hizo 1000 pedazos. "Esa niña maldecirá el día en que nació." –se enterró uno de los vidrios en la mano, de la cual comenzó a salir mucha sangre.

-Le juro hasta el mismo demonio que acabaré contigo, Sakaki.

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado todos. La verdad creo que este capítulo no me salió tan bien como pensaba, pero bueno, la vida es así y hay que continuar. Talves por los exámenes me tarde un poco más en mandar el próximo capítulo y me atrase al escribir el cuarto (¡Malditos exámenes!) Bueno, sin nada mejor que decir me despido de ustedes.**

**Sango 3600**


	4. Capitulo 4: La maldicion de mi oscuro pa...

Hola!!! Espero que se encuentren bien. Este es el cuarto capítulo, ¡Qué feliz! La verdad no sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener este fic, todo va a ir conforme fluyan las cosas en mi imaginación, y de los reviews que me envíen. Creo que los capítulos me están quedando muy cortos, pero bueno, no es mi culpa, no se me ocurren tantas cosas como para seguir los capítulos. Bueno, este es para mi gusto el mejor capítulo de todos, porque ¿qué pensarían de una maldición que reviviera su pasado más oscuro? Espero que lo disfruten, aquí se los dejo.

En este Capítulo vienen hechos recientes ya puestos, solo que ahora vienen resumidos como oscuro parte del oscuro pasado.

**Sango 3600**

**Sara Fenix Black: **¡¡Holaaaaaaaaa!! ¿todo bien? ¡Que bueno que te gusto el tercer capítulo! Espero que haya compensado el 2 (porque al igual que a ti a mi tampoco me gusto) La verdad es que los gemelos no van a aparecer mucho (que milagro) ya que esta fic se trata más que todo de Voldemort y Remus (otro milagro). Hacer un personaje malo como Yosuko en realidad no es tan difícil como piensas, más bien, a mi se me hace bastante fácil utilizarla (me salen mejores los personajes malos que los buenos), pero si necesitas ayuda alguna vez con un personaje que quieras hacer así, sabes que el celular de mi papá siempre esta a la disposición a partir de las 7 o 8 de la noche, o si no para eso esta el teléfono normal. Hablando de la relación padre e hija, talves pronto se arregle, pero aún no tengo pensado en que capítulo.

**Dark Fairy(): **¡¡Holaaaaaaa!! ¿Todo bien? nn jiji. ¡Que bueno que te gusto mi fic! Espero que sigas leyéndola y que la disfrutes mucho. Espero que después de los malditos exámenes del ministerio podemos salir todo las del grupo de las que fuimos y son del Sión (las de siempre) Al menos para ir a hacer estúpido en la casa de alguien (aunque sea en mi casa. Total solo somos como 4 personas) A parte quiero que leas las historias que estoy inventando (no fics). A parte usted me prometió que iba a venir para lo de las imágenes de anime. ¿Qué paso con eso?

**Emilywolen: **¡¡Holaaaaaa!! ¿Todo bien? Como en la primera respuesta de tu review del capítulo pasado me falto una pequeña cosa te la responso ahora. El final del fic todavía no esta inventado. El futuro de ninguna historia del ser humano esta predestinado (esta tampoco) talves si sigues leyéndola pueda llegar a sorprenderte lo que tengo en mente. Jiji. Espero que la sigas leyendo y que la disfrutes muchísimo.

Con la herida aún abierta, Yosuko se echó un pequeño maleficio para recordar el pasado más oscuro para cada persona de una forma muy dolorosa.

-Con esto será suficiente –se dijo a sí misma –por ahora. Con este dolor pagarás un poco de todo lo que me debes. Mi señor nunca ha estado tan enojado contigo, tal vez y hasta me deje matarte con mis propias manos.

"Ese hombre llamado Remus Lupin, mi padre... ¿podría ser inocente?... ¿En verdad se haría cargo de mi?"

Se había pasado todo el día tirada en la cama reflexionando, pero sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando un fuerte dolor traspasó su alma y se posó en su mano, de la cual ya comenzaba a salir gran cantidad de sangre.

----Flash Back-----

-Tienes suerte, niñita estúpida. Mi señor te quiere a su servicio y necesita que te entrenes para que puedas ayudarlo.

-No quiero –contestó una pequeña niña como de unos cinco años.

-¡Qué lástima! No te pregunté. Ahora... ¡Camina!

La niña gritaba y lloraba. No sabía por qué antes de conocerlo ya le tenía mucho miedo.

-¡No quiero ir! ¡Tengo miedo, mami! –exclamó la aterrorizada niña.

-No me digas mami. No te mereces ser llamada mi hija. Eres una total decepción para mí; eres igual que tu padre. Ahora ¡Muévete ya!.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de una habitación en forma de serpiente. La niña no le tenía miedo a esa puerta, ni mucho menos parecía sorprendida al verla. Lo que le daba miedo era esa aura tenebrosa que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, más bien le parecían tan comunes como todas las cosas de esa casa. Parecía que solo con que esa persona expandiera su aura era capaz de matar a más de mil magos.

-Entra a esta habitación, mi señor quiere hablar a solas contigo, Sakaki.

-¡Tengo miedo! Puedo sentirlo, él es malo. Su aura es muy poderosa y se expande hacía el infinito dejando el disturbio por donde quiera que va.

-¡Maldita mocosa! –exclamó Yosuko -¡Entra ahí ya o serás severamente castigada!

-Pero... –protesto la niña entrecortadamente.

-¡¡Te dije que entraras!! –dijo abofeteándola

Sakaki se volteó hacia la puerta, y aún temblando la tocó.

-¡¡¡¿Quién diablos!!!!!? –exclamó la persona dentro de la habitación.

-Lamento... mucho... señor, pero mi madre me dijo que usted... me mandó a llamar...

-Entra rápido –le ordenó.

La niña miró la puerta con cara de pánico, luego se volvió hacia su madre, y de nuevo a la puerta, pero no hizo falta que intentara abrirla. En ese momento, la serpiente de la puerta dio 5 vueltas rápidamente y la puerta quedo entreabierta.

-¿Ahora que hago? –preguntó en un susurro para si misma.

Yosuko la empujó fuertemente hacia adentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Bueno... ¿me... buscaba señor? –dijo ella, aún más nerviosa.

Una persona que se ocultara tras las sombras no le daría mucha confianza a nadie, y menos a Sakaki.

-Claro, hace años buscaba a alguien como tú. Tienes los mismos talentos que tu madre para servirme.

-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? No entiendo.

-Quiero pedirte que trabajes para mí. Yo te enseñaré todo lo que tengas que aprender.

-¿Trabajar? –preguntó Sakaki, sin darle crédito a sus oídos. –Aún soy muy pequeña para eso, ¿no lo cree?

-Claro que no, una persona con tu talento puede trabajar a tu edad y a la que sea.

No lograba tenerle confianza. Su voz tan fría como el hielo, y su falta de manifestación la hacían sentirse incomoda.

-Lo siento, señor, pero creo que se equivoca.

-¿Eso crees? Piénsalo bien, Sakaki. Yo podría hacer realidad todos tus sueños... Incluso el de ayudarte a matar a tu padre.

-¿Usted cómo lo sabe?

-Yo lo sé todo. No hay ni una sola cosa que yo no sepa.

-Bueno... está bien, ¿qué necesita que haga?

-Por ahora, que termines tu entrenamiento lo antes posible. Será muy duro, pero valdrá la pena si sales viva de él.

-Bueno.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, pero no puedo manifestarme aún ante ti. Aún no has pasado la prueba.

-¿Y cuándo cumpliré la prueba?

-Cuando logres cazar a un muggle con gran facilidad sin dejar huellas de nada y sin dejar que sospechen de ti.

-No es tan difícil, ¿o si?

-Depende del talento que tengas para hacerlo.

-¿Y qué debo hacer ahora, señor?

-Tus entrenamientos comenzaran pasado mañana. Mañana iras con tu madre a comprar tu varita mágica para comenzar el entrenamiento.

-Sí... bueno...

-Ahora retírate.

-Si, señor.

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

Las lágrimas le salían por los ojos de cómo si fueran gotas de sangre, y su mano aún no dejaba de sangrar. La herida en su mano parecía hacerse más grande conforme iban pasando los recuerdos por su cabeza. El sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, y respiraba con dificultad. Trató de salir, pero se sentía tan débil, confundida y triste que todos esos sentimientos le impidieron moverse.

-¿Qué... de... demonios... pasa? No entiendo, pero tengo la idea de quien lo hizo. Seguro que fue ella, esto es magia negra.

--------Flash Back--------

-Ya es hora de que mates a tu primera persona. Wormtail me dijo que ya terminaste el entrenamiento.

-Sí, señor.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

-Nada, señor, ya me voy.

Era una noche muy oscura, más que todas las demás. Era como si supiera que el reino del Señor Tenebroso estaba en su máximo poder, y más derramamientos de sangre caerían en la tierra sin poder evitarlo. Un mar de tristeza, abandono y desesperación derrumbarían este mundo.

"Esto va a ser fácil" pensó la niña.

Apenas hubo un muggle cerca, Sakaki se escondió en unos arbustos y saco su varita.

_-¡Imperius! _

El muggle se quedo inmóvil esperando sus órdenes.

-Acercáte, muggle –le ordenó.

Apenas estuvo frente a ella, esta cerró los ojos. Quería matarlo, pero no quería verlo morir.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Lo escuchó caer cerca con un ruido sordo y fuerte. Se acercó sigilosamente al cuerpo.

-No fue muy difícil. Ahora ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Levantó su varita conjurando un hechizo con el cual le sacó la sangre al muggle, al cuerpo del viejo borracho que se encontraba en el piso.

-Fuiste dichoso después de todo, muggle, fuiste liberado de tu sufrimiento. La vida es solo la tortura más grande que existe en el mundo. La tristeza y desesperación nunca serán inexistentes mientras este mundo exista.

Caminó un poco hasta una pared de un gran edificio, donde sacó su varita y con ella escribió:

"Dichosas sean todas las sangres impuras, porque ha llegado el que los liberará de pecado que han cometido al nacer."

Estaba escrito con la sangre del muggle, la cual se secó al instante.

----Fin del Flash Back----

Salió de su habitación para buscar ayuda, pero le costó mucho acercarse a las escaleras para poder bajar. Cuando iba por la mitad, perdió el equilibrio y se fue escaleras abajo, pegando la cabeza fuertemente contra la última grada y quedando inconsciente.

Una persona escondida en las sombras la recogió y la dejó en su habitación.

----Flash Back----

Era un día en el que del cielo caía la blanca nieve por todos lados, pero en un lugar distanciado de la civilización, los niños utilizaban muñecos de nieve o algunos animales para practicar las maldiciones imperdonables.

Sakaki jamás había estado en clases. La verdad era que su nivel estaba más alto que el de todos los demás chicos de ese lugar, pero por insistencia propia la dejaron asistir después de más de un mes de ruegos.

Nunca había visto a tantos chicos juntos en un solo lugar y se sentía feliz de estar con todos ellos en ese momento.

-Es la favorita del Señor, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí esa? –preguntó una de las chicas en voz alta para hacerse notar.

-Ya quisieras estar en mis zapatos, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me lo merezco más que tú. Yo lo conozco desde hace más de 6 años.

-Tal vez es porque no eres tan eficiente como yo. Además, ¿sabes que? No me interesa lo que pienses.

-Lo siento mucho, su Real Majestad –muchos soltaron la risa con el comentario, pero Sakaki no parecía tan contenta.

-¿Sabes otra cosa? No me importa lo que piense de mí una persona que se pasa burlando de los demás para llamar la atención de alguna manera.

-Mira, tú... –fue interrumpida por los gritos del profesor.

-¡Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo, Ana!

-Profesor... yo...

-Creí que sería una buena idea sacarlos para que jugaran un poco con la nieve con los chicos de niveles superiores, pero con esto que acabas de hacer te quedarás adentro haciendo una composición.

-No es justo, fue su culpa.

-No discutas y comienza a escribir si no quieres quedarte sin comer.

-Está bien, señor, pero si termino antes me dejará salir –dijo mirando a Sakaki con una mirada asesina.

-Tal vez, lo pensaré.

Se dirigió junto con los niños a la salida de la mansión donde había muchos chicos que parecían mayores que ellos, los cuales se tiraban bolas de nieve unos a otros.

-Mirála, es la favorita del Señor, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí? –preguntaban curiosos los chicos de años superiores sin ponerle mucha atención.

-No lo sé, no lo entiendo. Es mi compañera de clases. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué hasta hoy llegó? –preguntó un chico de unos 7 años.

-Bueno... eso qué importa, continuemos con la guerra –propuso otro.

Sakaki pasó ahí la mayor parte del día leyendo un libro sobre "Los misterios más recientes de las artes oscuras". Estaba más concentrada en su lectura que en los insultos y las odiosas miradas de la gente. Fue entonces cuando una bola de nieve le cayó encima. No le dio mucha importancia, así que se quedo callada.

-Oye, lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa. ¿Estás bien? –dijo un chico de 4 grado que se iba acercando a ella.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sigue jugando con tus amigos, yo ya me voy.

-En verdad lo lamento mucho –dijo el chico muy apenado –Pero dime, ¿qué hace la favorita del Señor Oscuro por estos lugares?

-Si vienes aquí a molestarme te voy a pedir que no gastes ni tu tiempo ni tu saliva en ello –dijo ella desafiante.

-No, no vengo a molestarte, yo nada más tenía... simple curiosidad –contestó él tranquilamente.

-Está bien, la verdad no quiero ser diferente a los demás.

-Es que para nosotros eres diferente. No todo el mundo tiene la posibilidad que tú has tenido. La mayoría de personas te tendrán miedo, y otras rencor.

-Si alguien tratara de entender al menos como me siento. Me están dando lujos que yo nunca pedí, a los que no estoy acostumbrada, y mucho menos creo merecerlos.

-Creo que si nuestro señor te ha convertido en su favorita, es porque te lo mereces más que nadie. Has hecho un excelente trabajo para ganarte todo lo que tienes. No tengas miedo.

-No lo creo, pero en verdad te lo agradezco.

-Oye, conquistador. ¿No vas a volver a la guerra?

-¡Sí, ahora voy! –dijo volviéndose para hablar con su compañero.

-¡Date prisa o te perderás la diversión! –dijo el otro.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que confiaras en mí, tal vez que me vieras como tu protector en esta oscuridad que nos invade.

-¿Qué dices?

-No es fácil ser aceptado por la gente en este lugar. Lo más importante aquí es que aprendas que la vida no es más que una oscuridad que no tiene luces al final del sendero para poder iluminar un poco el camino.

-Lo sé, pero el futuro es incierto, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar de un momento a otro. La vida de toda persona puede cambiar siempre y cuando ella quiera.

-Linda teoria, pero no es más que un sueño. Si sigues viendo ese sueño, pronto te despertarás en la cruel realidad, y verás que por más hermoso que suene solo es un sueño.

-¡Robert, apúrate! –pidió su compañero escondido bajo la nieve.

-Bueno... supongo que mi presencia incomoda mucho a tus amigos, pero igual, fue un placer hablar con alguien como tu –dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Bueno... nos vemos, llámame si me necesitas.

Antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a mencionar alguna palabra, Sakaki desapareció del lugar.

----Fin del Flash Back----

El hombre que estaba sumido en la oscuridad estaba al lado de la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y estaba susurrando algo sin pestañear ni una sola vez. Ella seguía sin dejar de sangrar, y aún no despertaba. Aunque parecía que nunca más volvería a abrirlos.

-Pobre niña, pero todavía te espera muchos sufrimientos. Lo único que sé es que debo tratar de convencerte para que aceptes estar del lado del Señor Oscuro de nuevo. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que tu juicio final se acerca, y tus días están contados.

----Flash Back----

Era una mañana, cuando el sol todavía no se ponía en el firmamento. Era todavía demasiado temprano para que la clara y hermosa mañana saliera en todo su esplendor de un solo. Un sacrificio para cualquiera despertar tan temprano, pero ese día era muy importante para Sakaki, ya que iría a espiar a su madre para saber cual era su misión, ya que era la primera vez que trabajaban separadas.

- ¡Que milagro verla por aquí tan temprano, señorita!

- ¿Te molesta?

- Cla... claro que no, señorita. Eso jamás, discúlpeme.

- Que yo sea la favorita de Voldemort, no quiere decir que tenga que ser tratada diferente a todas las demás chicas de este lugar. No me tengas miedo.

- Mmmm... si usted lo dice.

- Robert, no me gusta que la gente se aleje de mi solo por ser la favorita de Voldemort. Así que llámame por mi nombre y háblame de tu.

- Pero... es que...

- Por favor.

- Bueno, esta bien, pero dime ¿qué haces fuera de tu cama tan temprano? Digo, eres a la única persona a la que no despiertan temprano

- Voy a salir un rato, quiero ir a caminar un rato. Quiero estar sola, olvidarme de todo.

- ¿Sola? Pero...

- ¿Pero? No quiero escuchar un pero de tu parte.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hoy, Sakaki?

- Quiero que le mientas a todos.

- ¿QUÉ YO HAGA QUE? Tu misma sabes que el señor oscuro me matara si sabes que saliste y yo te encubrí.

- Hazlo por mí, por favor. Te prometo que... salgo contigo si lo haces, ¿sí? Por favor.

- No lo sé, es que yo...

- Si tanto me quieres, como dicen los rumores, por favor hazlo. Te prometo que no me pasará nada.

- ¿Pero si no es así? ¿Si algo llega a pasarte?

- Te preocupas demasiado, pero bueno, buscaré a otra persona para que lo haga.

- No, está bien, lo haré. Espero que el señor oscuro no se de cuenta de que te ayude a escapar, porque si no, me arrancará la cabeza. En los problemas en que me metes tú, no lo puedo creer.

- Gracias Robert, te debo una. Adiós.

Esa mañana había descubierto muchas cosas, más de las que se imaginaba que podría descubrir en un solo día. Habiendo escuchado más de lo que debía, caminó a casa donde ya Lord Voldemort la esperaba.

- ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

- Lo lamento, señor... yo solo...

En ese instante vio que Robert también estaba ahí. Atado y con muchas heridas visibles.

- Este chico... Sé que ha estado ayudándote, y por eso lo pagará. ¡Llegas en buen momento, así aprenderás a no desobedecerme!

- No, señor, no lo lastime. Haré lo que usted quiera, pero no le haga daño.

- Este será el peor castigo que hayas presenciado, para que veas lo que se le hace aquí a los traidores.

Sakaki se tapó la boca con las manos, no soportaba verlo ahí, atado, sin poder defenderse. Sabía lo que le esperaba a Robert, así que cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

La acostumbrada risa estridente de Voldemort apareció apenas se oyó el cuerpo caer al piso

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se pone en mi contra? ¿Por qué la gente que más quiero siempre se aleja de mí? ¿Por qué al chico que siempre me gustó? ¿Por qué?

----Fin del Flash Back----

Un gran estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Sakaki hizo que el hombre se alarmara, parecía que no se esperaba ese movimiento, y menos las lágrimas de sangre que volvieron a sus ojos.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –preguntó alarmado para si mismo –No lo entiendo, se dice que este hechizo no tiene efectos como ese. Seguramente debe estar en sus últimos momentos de vida –la miró de nuevo –No es posible, tu no querías esto, siempre le tuviste sierto temor a la muerte, por eso siempre parecías ser tan fuerte en todo los aspectos.

----Flash Back----

Sakaki se encontraba discutiendo con su madre sobre como sería su comportamiento con Remus, pero se dieron cuenta de que Remus ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa.

-Remsie, no te escuché llegar –dijo Yosuko animadamente.

-Con el escándalo que se tienen ustedes dos, nadie me hubiera visto llegar.

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Yosuko con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ella es...? ¿Ella es mi hija? –dijo, mirando tiernamente a la niña que estaba sentada frente a él.

-Así es. Ella es Sakaki, tu única hija –respondió Yosuko.

-Mi... hija... –dijo Remus sin hacerse todavía a la idea de ser padre.

-Sí, soy su hija, a la cual usted nunca quiso –reprochó Sakaki.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo... no sabía que tenía una hija. Bueno, hasta ahora. Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría hecho cargo de ti, pero tu madre nunca me dijo nada sobre ti.

-¡ES MENTIRA, MAMA MISMA ME DIJO QUE TU NO ME QUERÍAS! ¡ME ABANDONASTE! –le gritó Sakaki furiosa.

-Yo... nunca te hubiera abandonado. Es más, siempre quise tener hijos y formar una gran familia. Por favor, tienes que creerme –dijo Remus con seriedad.

"No me digas que otra vez te dio amnesia temporal. Si quieres te ayudo a reponerte con un golpe. ¡Eres un estúpido, no puedes engañarme!". "No puedo evitar sentirme confundida. Por un lado estoy feliz de verlo, pero por otro quiero matarlo."

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

-Sólo pensaba... No me pasa nada malo, ¿por qué usted piensa que sí? –preguntó Sakaki desafiante.

-No... para nada, sólo preguntaba. Eres mi hija y me preocupa lo que te pase, ¿no lo crees?

-Eres un mal... –Sakaki fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Remus tiene razón –confesó Yosuko -El muy idiota nunca supo que tenía una hija. Yo se lo oculté y te hice pensar que él me había abandonado. Eres tan estúpida como tu padre.

-¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que todo es mentira!

-Siempre has odiado a la persona equivocada. ¡Qué tonta eres! Nunca pensé que las niñas fueran tan fáciles de engañar –repuso Yosuko.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Dime que es mentira! –dijo con gran angustia.

-Te dije la verdad, Sakaki.

-Sakaki, sé que en todo este tiempo que no he estado contigo me has necesitado, por eso te pido que me dejes acercarme a ti.

-Olvídelo, señor Remus Lupin. Nunca dejaré que se acerque a mi. Nunca lo necesite, y nunca lo voy a necesitar –dijo ella fríamente.

- Te aconsejo que no trates así a Remus.

-¿Crees que estoy loca?

-Soy tu padre, y me preocupas mucho.

-Claro, ¿igual que con Harry?

----Fin del Flash Back----

El hombre miró su reloj y luego la miró a ella con aire preocupado. Si llegaba sin buenas noticias, el Señor Oscuro lo mataría, ¿qué podía hacer? Había logrado que dejara de sangrar, pero no sabía si era demasiado tarde como para salivarla. Aunque sabía que aún no había muerto, ya que todavía respiraba agotadamente.

-Vamos, niñita, no dejes que la luz te guíe. Deja que la oscuridad sea la única luz del infinito camino a seguir que tenemos todos los mortífagos.

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado este cuarto capítulo. La verdad me divertí mucho maquinándolo en mi mente, pero bueno, esto ha sido todo por esta vez. Espero que sigan leyendo este fic, y que lo sigan disfrutando tanto como yo. Bueno la verdad no tengo nada más que decir, así que hasta que vuelva a publicar (el sábado) como siempre.**

**Desde Costa Rica, mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes.**

**Sango 3600**


	5. Capitulo 5: La sombra roba almas

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten muchísimo. Recuerden, no todo lo que se dice en este fic es cierto, recuerden la vida es bella. Disfrútenla y vívanla felices y tranquilos. Gracias a toda la gente tan linda que me mando correos o reviews... Lamento haber durado tanto con el capítulo 5, los exámenes del Mep interrumpieron en la escritura de este capítulo durante toda una estúpida semana, pero bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 5

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Respuesta a los correos:

-.:-LeN Tao 27-.:-: ¡¡¡Holaaaaa!!! Espero que te encuentres super bien. Que bueno que te gusto. Intenta mandar review, por que ya le quite las cosas para que la gente que no esta afiliada aún me pueda mandar reviews. Dile a Dark Fairy que te enseñe a mandarlos bien. ¡¡Que bueno, Shaman King!! Adoro el anime. Sigue mandando tus correos nn o mándame o un review. Si tienes alguna idea que te gustaría poner puedes mandarla también (yo veré la forma de meterla)

Marrion-la-prometida-de-Hao17: ¡¡Holaaaa!! ¿Todo bien? ¡Que bueno que te gustara! ¡Seguiré escribiendo! nn. Si no puedes mandar reviews sigan mandando tus correos. Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre los capítulos siguientes, porque la opinión de los demás siempre cuenta nn.

**Anna la sacerdotisa nn: **¡¡Holaaaaaaa!! Que bueno que te gustara. La verdad este fic se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahora lo publico porque me daba miedo que a la gente no le gustara. Dejarlo en suspenso es la idea, ya que si no se va a poner un poco aburrido. Pues sí, Sakaki si entrara a Hogwarts, pero después de algunos capítulos más (después de que perdone a Lupin) nn Va a ser una parte muy divertida. No sé de cuantos capítulos va a ser, por ahora voy escribiendo sin mirar al final del fic. Nada más me divierto haciendo lo que hago nn

**Cristal: **¡¡Holaaaaaaa!! ¿Todo bien?Que bueno que te gustara, espero que sigas leyéndolo porque sospecho que todavía falta mucho por inventar. Gracias por tu correo, espero que sigas escribiendo nn y que también si tienes alguna sugerencia o inquietud puedas decírmela con toda confianza igual que todos los demás de este grupo nn.

**Shijaru: **¡¡¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Espero que estés super bien. Me alegra que te gustara, la verdad es que sí, decidí hacer algo que en que la gente aún no pensara para dar lo mejor de mi para poder escribir este fic. Me pareció buena idea que fuera mortífaga para darle un poco más de emoción a la historia. Lo único que debo aceptar, es que no me gustó mucho el 2 capítulo. Creo que me adelante un poco a los hechos, pero bueno, si leíste el capítulo 4 te darás cuenta de que ahí ya no me siento culpable (me salió muy bien) o al menos eso creo. Sigue mandando correos o reviews nn.

**Yoh Asakura: **¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Creo que la verdad me has ayudado mucho para continuar. Ya que más de una de mis "amigas del cole" (de este año. Aclarando para que Dark Fairy no se moleste conmigo) ni siquiera se molestan en leerla, pero bueno, creo que cuento con la ayuda de muchas personas para poder seguir adelante sin ellas. La verdad yo soy fan de los gemelos Weasley (son muy divertidos), pero también adoro a Sirius (es muy tierno y divertido). Claro que voy a seguir este fic... bueno, hasta que se me acaben las ideas. Por eso también me gustaría que la gente me dijera también lo que ellos quieren ver nn.

Gracias por sus correos, la verdad me sorprendió bastante. No me lo esperaba jiji fue un detalle que me encantó. Respuestas a los reviews: 

**Daniela lupin de black: **¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, Dani!!! ¿Todo bien? Claro que voy a continuar, todavía falta mucho, o al menos eso espero. Lamento decirte que efectivamente Voldemort va a matar a Sakaki, pero el futuro se puede cambiar, y eso es lo que quiero demostrar yo con este fic. Al igual que el verdadero amor no siempre esta donde lo piensas encontrar, ni el la persona en la cual piensas encontrarlo. Espero que lo sigas leyendo, y que sigas mandando reviews. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que sigas disfrutando de este fic. Gracias por tu review. Por lo del segundo review, tranquila no voy a dejar de publicar por ahora, lo que pasa es que tuve que estudiar demasiado, y aparte también había festival de anime, y ya tenía ganas de ver a alguna gente que no veía hace tiempo

**RubymoonFaith: **¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaa, hermanita!!!! Ya sé que estás super bien, ya que vivimos en la misma casa, y si tuvieras algún problema sería la primera en enterarme, pero en fin... que bueno que me escribes reviews. Aunque hasta ahora es el segundo que recibo de ti. ¿Un complot para matar a Yosuko? ¿Por qué? El fic no sería tan bueno sin ella, pero bueno... talves te complazca con eso al final cuando todo termine y se aclare. Me encanta tu fic ¡Pobre Remsie, Ruby no lo quiere! Pero que bueno lo que pasó con Sue, lástima que lo terminaras así por ahora, yo quería saber que más pasaba uu. Bueno... muchas gracias por tu review.

**Aiosami: **¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Claro que no me molesto todo lo que has puesto en tu review. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos de vista y tenemos derecho a expresarlos libremente. No creas que te voy a odiar por una crítica, nada que ver. Nunca me ha gustado tener enemigos, la verdad, son una pérdida total de tiempo. Todo esta super bien. Si tienes alguna otra crítica no dudes en mandarla. De hecho, los recuerdos de la madre vienen después, cuando la maldición se revierta, porque según he escuchado, si los rituales de magia negra no se hacen con rituales especiales, la maldición te ataca a ti 10 veces peor. Bueno, con respecto con lo de que Remus allá aceptado tan rápido a su hija fue un pequeño error de mi parte jiji. Sorry, tienes razón. Jajaja, bueno. La verdad es que el 4 capítulo solo muestra parte de la realidad (hay veces que los peores recuerdos aparecen rápidamente sin poderlos detener). Ok las cosas son así: 1. para poder hacer la maldición del pasado más oscuro de una persona debe haber una parte que una a esas dos persona (y que mejor que la propia sangre)2. ¿Te recuerdas que Voldemort le dijo a la niña que la ayudaría a vengarse de su padre cuando matara a la primera persona? Cosa que claro nunca cumplió. Bueno, espero que haya contestado tus dudas y que me siegas mandando comentarios.

**Drk-Fairy: **¡¡Hola!!Jiji, gracia por mandar los mensajes de tus amigos, la verdad es muy tuanis de tu parte. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 4

**Hitomi-26: **¡¡Holaaaaaaa! ¡Que bueno que te gustara! La verdad es que no dure una semana en hacerlo, pero bien digo yo que las cosas que más apuradas se hacen, son las que quedan mejores. Espero que disfrutes los siguientes. Gracias por tu review nn.

**HieiX: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que bueno que te gustó! Claro, me encanta Harry Potter, pero lo que más me gusta son los gemelos. Bueno y también Sirius (son divertidos) Claro que lo voy a continuar, pero me estoy quedando sin ideas. Creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda nn

**CorrectorAi: **¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡Que bueno que te gustó! ¡Que bueno, una fan de Corrector Yui, nunca había visto una (a parte de mi). Creo que todos podríamos escribir buenos fics. Yo no soy perfecta, y cometo muchos errores al escribir, creo que me adelanto demasiado a los hechos y eso a la gente no le gusta. Bueno, voy a seguir este fic hasta que se acabe, pero necesito un poco de ayuda, porque ya se me están yendo las ideas nn

**Epss: **¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado (¡Que bueno! ¡Que bueno!) Claro que voy a actualizar pronto. Más adelante haré una votación sobre ciertas cosas de este fic, pero eso será más adelante, por ahora, espero que lo sigas leyendo y disfrutando montones. Gracias por tu review.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El hombre llevaba horas sentado frente a la cama mirando a Sakaki con algo de rabia e impaciencia mientras ella descansaba ya tranquilamente. Ya harto de tanto esperar la puso en sus brazos y desaparecieron de la habitación.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente. No morirá, pero sufrió la peor tortura que existe en este mundo. La tendrá presente en todos sus sueños hasta que se acabe su maldita existencia. Que le sirva como castigo por abandonar el lado oscuro y también por el pecado de haber nacido. Esa niña me destruyó la vida desde que nació, pero por ahora ha pagado lo que ha hecho, ya veré que pasara después. –dijo, mientras veía a un viejo entrar con una niña en sus brazos.

Yosuko iba corriendo hacía el cuarto de Voldemort con un gran libro, el cual hablaba sobre _"Como convocar a la sombra roba almas"_

-¿Lo has encontrado? –preguntó Voldemort apenas vio que la puerta se abría

-Sí, mi señor, pero ¿no cree que pueda ser peligroso para los otros niños de esta academia que le robemos el alma a ella?

-Yosuko Matsumoto, creí que eras más inteligente. Los otros niños me importan un cuerno, lo único que me importa es mantenerla a ella de mi lado. Ella tiene todo lo que necesito, especialmente ese deseo suyo por matar.

-Si me permite mi opinión, no creo que ella tenga nada especial, incluso Ana podría ser mejor que ella si la entrenamos un poco.

-Esa chica, esa chica es un fracaso total, no sirve para nada, no me conviene poner a alguien tan incompetente a luchar.

-Pero es más leal, además no le quita que no pueda aprender con el tiempo.

-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos ahora, toda la gente de la Orden a comenzado a seguirnos, y ahora tenemos que movernos sin que se note mucho. Y si ya tus quejas han terminado, entonces te pido que la traigas frente a mi

Yosuko fue dando grandes zancadas hacía el cuarto del último piso

-Ya todo esta listo. Lo único que hace falta es que la dejes despertar y la lleves frente al Señor Oscuro.

-No hará falta esperar. Ella no está inconsciente, sólo está dormida. Me dará mucho gusto despertarla –dijo ella pegándole una fuerte cachetada.

En ese instante, la niña abrió rápidamente los ojos. Estaba sumamente molesta, nunca le había gustado que la despertaran.

-¡¿Quién fue el hijo de su p...?! –se detuvo al mirar la habitación, y luego a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas –dijo Yosuko con su frialdad acostumbrada.

-Ah, fue usted. Ya me lo sospechaba. Sólo alguien tan estúpido podría despertarme de esa manera –sacó su varita. –Di tus últimas palabras.

-¿Mi propia hija me esta amenazando? –preguntó desafiante.

-Prepárate para morir.

-¡_Crucio_! –gritó Yosuko, sin tener éxito.

Sakaki cerró fuertemente los ojos, sabía que el ataque surtiría efecto en cualquier momento, y una vez más un gran dolor traspasaría su alma, pero en ese momento escuchó un lamento.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a un pequeño ser tirado en el piso. El cual todavía chillaba de dolor.

-¡No le haga daño a la señorita! –chilló la pequeña elfa doméstica que estaba tendida en el suelo.

-¿No puedes hacer nada mejor que eso? Me das lástima, pero me vengaré por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir durante toda mi estúpida existencia.

-No diga eso, señorita –chilló la elfa con preocupación

-¿Crees que eres una bruja tan poderosa como para vencerme? Eso quiero verlo. Sí, fui yo la que te puso la maldición.

-Posiblemente, no lo sé, pero mis posibilidades no son nulas, ¿o sí?

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo. Vamos, tengo que llevarte frente al señor oscuro.

-No lo dirás en serio –preguntó sin darle crédito a sus oídos -¿Por qué diablos me traen aquí? Saben que no volveré a estar de su lado.

-Pues, eso se lo explicaras a él después. Por ahora, cállate y muévete –dirigiéndole una mirada de odio –Deja de darme lata y has lo que te digo.

-No me quedaré aquí. Te juro que buscaré la manera de huir, y cuando lo logre, te destruiré igual como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

-Ya veremos eso después –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Me estas retando? –preguntó en forma amenazadora – Crees que eres muy lista ¿no? Pero, ¿qué diría Voldemort si tu llegas a hacerme algo?

-Ja, ¿me crees tan estúpida como para no controlar mis emociones? Yo no soy como tú. Eres solo una inútil que no sirve para nada.

-¿Por eso es que Voldemort me necesita más que a ti? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿QUÉ? Ja, ya quisieras, pero las cosas no son como tú las crees. Te tiene lástima.

-Eso es lo que dices tú, pero no es cierto.

Llegaron hacía la puerta del cuarto de Voldemort, pero Sakaki aún no decía la contraseña para poder entrar

-¡No me des más lata, cállate y entra! –gritó Yosuko perdiendo el control.

-¿Qué quiere él conmigo? –preguntó Sakaki con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sólo quiere hablar contigo, pero si no haces lo que él te pide, tendremos que atacarte.

-Me niego rotundamente a hablar con él, no tengo nada bueno que decirle, y él no tiene nada que decirme a mí.

-Eso dícelo a él, no a mí.

Yosuko dio la contraseña, y la empujó fuertemente para que entrara a la habitación. Al entrar notó algo muy extraño, aquella habitación que siempre estaba oscura, ahora estaba iluminada totalmente.

-¿Volverás a obedecer mis órdenes de nuevo? –preguntó él con su tono acostumbrado de voz.

-No, pero ha hecho un buen intento, felicidades –dijo ella burlonamente.

-Niñita estúpida, no te burles de mí. Aprenderás a obedecer mis órdenes por las malas –le dijo él -¡¡_Crucio_!!

Sakaki trató de resistirse, pero la maldición se volvió más fuerte que ella, y cayó al piso retorciéndose del dolor.

-Di que lo sientes y no te haré daño, suplica mi perdón. Sólo... cumple mis órdenes.

-No –dijo ella débilmente –no me rebajaré a hacer semejante cosa, no pienso caer tan bajo como los demás.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, no eres un hueso fácil de roer, pero si quieres seguir viviendo te conviene obedecerme. Yo te puedo dar todo lo que quieras, puedo cumplir todos tus deseos, piensa en tu conveniencia.

-¿Mi conveniencia? ¿Qué sabe usted sobre eso?

Aún no se había recuperado por completo del hechizo, pero algo raro estaba apunto de pasar ahí, puesto a que sin darse cuenta, su sombra estaba siendo reflejada frente a ella en un tono color gris claro.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella viendo como la sombra tomaba su propia forma.

-Ella es tu sombra. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no está en el piso. Pero he de advertirte que te seguirá a donde quiera que vayas.

-¿Qué pretende con esto? ¿Por qué mi sombra se desligó de mi cuerpo? –preguntó ella totalmente asustada –Detenga esto, por favor... por favor.

-Ya verás lo que les pasa a las personas que me dan la espalda. Vamos a ver qué tan buena eres ahora peleando contigo misma.

-¿Tengo que pelear contra ella? No quiero, ya me voy, no me haga perder el tiempo con juegos de niños pequeños porque yo ya no soy una niña, es más, nunca lo fui.

-¡Has lo que te ordeno! Atácala, te dará una gran sorpresa.

-No me gustan sus sorpresas, siempre han sido de muy mal gusto.

-Mira, niñita, si no la atacas, yo lo haré por ti, y te prometo que te irá mucho peor –dijo Voldemort con enojo.

-Pobre de usted, señor. Ha tenido que utilizar un método tan bajo para hacerme obedecer, pero hay ciertos errores en la forma de pedir las cosas. Pobre de ti, infeliz –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Ja, me las pagarás, niña –dijo él –no eres nada sin mí. Yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes, incluso la técnica de enamorar para luego abandonar. Tal como lo hizo tu madre con tu padre.

-Lo sé, ella nunca supo hacer otra cosa más que engañar, pero la verdad que está en el corazón de cada persona –admitió ella –ella tendrá sus motivos para hacer todo lo que hace, pero yo también tendré mis motivos y el orgullo suficiente para no saber perdonar, ¿entiende lo que quiero decir?

-¿Quién habla de perdón? Esas cosas no existen, son cosas que solo te hacen perder el tiempo, te hacen débil. Cosas como el amor y el perdón son sentimientos son para los muggles. ¿Acaso no te enseñe nada en estos años?

-¿Aparte de mentir y engañar cuando me conviene? Yo creo que no me ha enseñado nada –puntualizó ella de mala manera.

-Ya fue suficiente de charla, una vez que tu sombra esté en el piso de nuevo volverás a mi lado.

-Si usted lo dice –dijo ella desafiante.

Sakaki se lanzó contra él sin piedad alguna. Lo único que podía distinguirse en su mirada era el inmenso odio que le tenía, aunque también se pudiera ver las grandes ganas de llorar. Jamás había sentido tanto odio desde que vio a su madre por primera vez cuando tenía apenas 5 años.

-Vamos, atácame, si no quieres morir.

-¡¡_Crucio_!! –gritó ella dirigiendo la varita hacía Voldemort, sin embargo, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Unos minutos antes de que el ataque alcanzara a Voldemort, su sombra intervino haciendo que el hechizo la golpeara, pero en ese mismo instante, Sakaki fue sorprendida por un fuerte dolor en su vientre.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –preguntó ella débilmente, mientras caía al piso –no puedo creer esto... Eso quiere decir... que la leyenda...

-Es verdadera –interrumpió él –la leyenda de la sombra roba almas no es un simple mito. Ya no puedes hacer nada, estás perdida ¡¡_Crucio_!!

Tanto el ataque de él como el de la sombra de ella, formaron una gran bola de energía, la cual iba directamente hacia ella.

-¡¡_Impedimenta_!! –gritó ella, pero el ataque había sido tan fuerte, que se convirtió en una gran ráfaga de viento.

Chocó fuertemente con la pared que tenía detrás, al igual que iba sintiendo como su conciencia se iba perdiendo junto con su vida... Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, la sombra sujetaba su corazón, como si quisiera detenerlo solo con una mano, y un agonizante dolor apareció en él, mientras ella hacía esfuerzos para poder respirar.

-Solo falta el último paso, y volverás a estar a mis órdenes.

Holaaaaaaa!!Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad sé que me quedó muy corto (por no decir demasiado) pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir en todo este tiempo, porque si no estaba estudiando, otra persona la estaba usando. Bueno, me despido, no sin antes agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron correos y reviews. 


End file.
